Search
by Emporio Tsuki
Summary: Dalam usia yang sudah menginjak dua puluh tiga. Daisuke mencari sosok wanita, untuk di jadikannya istri. Namun patokan istri yang dia cari, hanya satu. Memuaskannya atau tidak dalam pergulatan tubuh. Cara ekstrim yang dia gunakan dalam menghapus rasa kekecewaannya dalam pencariannya, bermitra dengan sosok anak kecil yang dapat mengambang di udara, tak terlihat mata biasa.


**Character by Akiyoshi Hongo**

 **Main Daisuke Motomiya, Takuya Kanbara, Hikari Yagami. Taichi Yagami.**

 **Genre, Friendship, Romance mungkin dan kemungkinan besar Drama**

 **Rate M**

"Dingin. Hari ini dingin sekali."

Berjalan di tengah kota di jam menjelang malam, Daisuke merapatkan jaketnya.

"Menyebalkan, hari yang menyebalkan."

Mata Daisuke melirik ke segala sudut kota, tempat berjalannya dimana banyak di dapati pasangan-pasangan yang sepertinya kekasih.

"Hangat, harus cari yang hangat."

Daisuke mengambil rokok di kantungnya, membakar satu batang dan menghisapnya dalam.

Jalannya lurus, berbelok. Higga agak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya, hingga waktu berjalan dan langkah kakinya berhenti di sebuah tempat, depan gerbang. Gerbang sekolahnya, Daisuke melompat, menggapai ujung pagar di atasnya, sekali hentakan tubuhnya melambung melewati pagar.

"Sepi. Sepi seperti biasanya."

Daisuke berjalan pelan, melirik ke segala arah, tempatnya yang akan di tuju sepi tentu saja, gelap dan hampir minim penerangan.

Langkahnya yang pelan, di sengajakan membuat jarak yang harusnya dekat menjadi sangat jauh. "Hei apa aku cantik?"

Sebuah suara perempuan terdengar masuk ke dalam pendengarannya, berhenti sejenak "Ya."

Suara cekikikan tawa perempuan "Bagaimana kalau begini?"

Daisuke melirik dan menatap datar, sebuah wajah yang sudah tak asing lagi, perempuan dengan wajah mulut sobek lebar "Tidak."

Bersamaan dengan jawaban, Daisuke menusuk perempuan itu hingga menghilang dengan pisau yang di taruh di belakang jaketnya "Bagaimana pula kuchisake onna bisa ada di sekolah. Gentayangannya jadi nyambi murid SMA apa."

Langkahnya berjalan kembali, semakin cepat "Dingin."kakinya di gerakan dengan lari kecil hingga mencapai pintu masuk "Di kunci."Daisuke melirik kiri kanannya "Ah ngapain lirik-lirik ya. Gak ada yang jaga ini."

Mengeluarkan sebuah alat, dan Daisuke mengutak-atik pintu masuk, dan tak lama kuncinya terbuka. Kakinya segera masuk ke dalam "Gelap. Seram."

Dalam keadaan gelap, di terangi cahaya bulan dan lampu jalan yang menembus kecil kaca jendela koridor sekolahnya, Daisuke terus melangkahkan kakinya, berbelok dan menaiki tangga. Berhenti saat matanya mengangkat melihat plang toilet perempuan, Daisuke masuk ke dalam "Hanako."

Panggil Daisuke ke arah salah satu bilik toilet, tak mendapati jawaban yang di inginkan "Hanako."Daisuke mencoba memanggil kembali. Wajahnya yang datar masih nampak tak ada ekspresi "Oi. Hanako!"Daisuke menekan suaranya.

Sesosok perempuan kecil keluar menembus dari bilik toilet "Kenapa sih."

"Kau yang kenapa, lama sekali."

"Lagi sibuk."

"Masturbasi?"

Memerah "Enggak tuh, siapa yang masturbasi."elak Hanako.

"Terserah."Daisuke melangkahkan kaki lagi, kali ini ke bilik sebelahnya. Membuka pintu perlahan, dan matanya menangkap sosok perempuan lain. Perempuan yang mulutnya di sumpal, tangan dan kaki di ikat rapat dengan dudukan toilet "Hai."

Mata perempuan itu melebar, kepalanya bergerak-gerak. "Dia pengen bicara tuh."celetuk Hanako.

"Aku juga tahu."Daisuke masuk bilik dan berdiri di depan perempuan itu, membuka kaitan kain di mulutnya "Selamat malam, Catherine-kun."

"Motomiya-sensei."suaranya agak gemetar "Tolong lepaskan aku."

Daisuke memandangi Catherine "Bibirnya kering. Hanako, bawakan air minum."

"Eeeh, gak mau ah."

"Ambil!"

Menggerutu dan melayang, tak lama kembali dengan gelas berisi air "Minum."Daisuke meminumkan air pada Catherine hingga habis, dengan paksaan.

"Sensei, tolong lepaskan aku."

"Tidak ah."

"Lepaskan saja."

"Apa yang sensei inginkan, uang? Tebusan, orang tuaku pasti menyanggupinya."

"Ya-ya, uang, biar toilet ini di renovasi."

Hanako di belakang Daisuke girang berjingkrak "Hanako. Diam!"

"Buu sensei pelit."

Catherine melihatnya bingung, Daisuke memanggil sesuatu dengan nama Hanako, yang di lihat Catherine jelas tak ada siapa-siapa di sana "Sensei, anda bicara dengan siapa?"

"Hanako."jawab Daisuke singkat, tangannya bergerak, memegang dagu Catherine, membelok-belokkan kepalanya ke kiri ke kanan. "Sens..."belum selesai Catherine berucap, Daisuke sudah menjejalkan bibirnya beradu dengan bibir Catherine. Memainkan lidahnya kasar. Catherine yang terkaget tak sanggup melawan, di satu sisi dia juga sedang lemas. Tak lama Daisuke melepas ciumannya "Tak enak, ada lipstiknya."

"Wajar kan, dia juga cewek."

"Kamu perempuan tapi gak pakai lipstik."Daisuke berbalik, tangannya menggapai tangan Hanako dan kemudian menciumnya dalam, memainkan lidahnya. Hanako membalas ciuman Daisuke dengan sama panasnya. Catherine yang melihatnya bergidik, tak mengerti sekaligus takut, melihat senseinya seperti sedang berciuman, sangat nyata, tak seperti di buat-buat.

"Kan, bibir Hanako lebih enak."Daisuke menyudahi ciumannya, Hanako memegang pipi kegirangan "Kyaaa, aku berciuman dengan sensei."

Daisuke tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Hanako yang tersipu-sipu sembari matanya kembali beralih pada sosok Catherine, mengeluarkan pisaunya dan memutuskan ikatan di kaki Catherine "Sensei, kok di bukain?"

"Nanti susah."

Catherine yang awalnya merasa senang di kira akan di lepaskan, namun kegirangannya menguap saat Daisuke membuka sabuk dan meloloskan celananya. Mendekatkan selangkangannya pada Catherine. Catherine menolehkan kepalanya, tak ingin, namun Daisuke memegang kepala Catherine keras "Hisap."suaranya datar namun penuh ancaman.

Tak bisa melawan Catherine mengoral penis Daisuke "Maju mundurkan, mainkan lidahmu."pegangan Daisuke di kepala Cahterine menguat membuat setitik air mata jatuh dari mata Cahterine. Daisuke diam meresapi, dan tak lama dia mengeluarkan penisnya dari mulut Catherine. "Minus, gak enak, meski paksaan dan kaku, aku bisa merasakannya. Terlalu biasa."

"Nee, sensei."

"Diam Hanako."Daisuke menatap wajah Catherine yang sudah menangis "Aku sedang ingin mencoba lubangnya."

Catherine semakin ketakutan, ingin menjerit namun sebuah tangan tak kasat di matanya seperti menutupi mulutnya, Hanako menutup mulut Catherine "Gak usah gitu juga, gak akan ada yang dengar kok, Hanako."

Catherine mencoba menendang-nendang, namun tenaganya lemah tak bisa keluar. Tangan Daisuke dengan cepat menyobek rok Catherine, hingga celana dalamnya. Seperti memikirkan sesuatu "Dadanya belum kulihat."tangannya naik ke atas dan menyobek juga seragamnya, menampakkan dada Catherine yang besar. "Sih, gumpalan lemak tak penting."mencubit puting kiri Cahterine membuat Catherine menjerit tertahan "Bagusan yang ini."Daisuke mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke dada Hanako dan meremasnya.

"Hyyyaaaah sensei."lenguh Hanako.

"Baik, sekarang lubangnya."

Daisuke mengarahkan penisnya, dan sekali hentakan langsung masuk ke dalam lubang vagina Catherine, tangan Hanako yang sudah tak menutupi mulut Catherine membuatnya suara jeritannya keluar.

"Sensei. Tidak, Jangan!"lemah suara Catherine diiringi air mata yang menetes.

Daisuke tak mendengarkan, dia tetap memaju mundurkan penisnya dengan ritme cepat. Catherine yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, mau tak mau melenguh nikmat juga saat di rasa vaginanya menerima rangsangan yang membuatnya nikmat.

"Diperkosa enak ya."Hanako menempelkan telunjuknya ke bibirnya.

Tak lama, tidak sampai lima menit. Daisuke menghentikan gerakannya "Gak enak."mencabut penisnya "Anak perempuan keluarga bangsawan ternyata seperti ini."

Daisuke mendorong kepala Catherine, membentur tembok di belakangnya, membuat Catherine menjerit kesakitan. "Sensei."ucap Catherin lemah.

Hanako terbang rendah, mendarat tepat di depan selangkangan Daisuke dan menggunakan mulutnya, mengoral Daisuke. Daisuke melenguh pelan "Oi."

"Enak ya sensei."

"Hmm."

Dalam kesakitannya, Catherine melihat Daisuke yang saat ini memegang pisau. Sekejap ketakutan semakin menjadi-jadi, dalam benaknya sudah tak ada kata lain lagi yang terlintas selain kata "Mati. Itu yang kamu pikirkan. Ya Catherine-kun."

Sekejap, Daisuke sudah menusukkan pisaunya tepat di jantung Catherine dan mencabutnya, menyemburkan darah Catherine kemana-mana "Geh, penis sensei kena darahnya."Hanako berucap jijik "Tisu-tisu."Hanako melayang keluar bilik.

"Se-sen..."lemah, suara Cahterine semakin lemah.

Mendecih, dan pisaunya kali ini menancap di tengkorak kepala Catherine, membuatnya mati seketika. Menatap sosok muridnya yang akan lulus di tahun terakhirnya di SMA menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Tangannya bergerak lagi, merobek perut Catherine, dan setelah terburai Daisuke menyusupkan tangannya, mengambil dua organ Catherine. Keluar bilik, mengambil ponsel di sakunya _"Senpai. Ada barang baru nih."_

Tak lama Hanako sudah masuk ke toilet kembali, dengan membawa sekotak tisu. "Sudah mati?"

"Sudah. Sini."Daisuke menggerakkan tangannya meminta Hanako mendekatinya. Daisuke mendudukkan dirinya di tempat cuci tangan. "Anak kecil harusnya gak boleh main barang orang dewasa."Daisuke langsung memeluk Hanako dan mendudukkannya di atasnya "Ehe, sensei juga kepengen kan."

Tersenyum kecil "Iya."mulai memasukkan penisnya ke lubang vagina Hanako yang kecil "Nanti tolong di beresin ya."

####

Daisuke berjalan di koridor, jam mengajarnya telah selesai, tepatnya dia yang sedang malas untuk mengajar, jadi hanya memberi tugas saja. Berjalan menuju atap untuk sekedar merokok, saat hendak menaiki tangga, telinganya yang lumayan tajam mendengar suara aneh yang tepatnya dari toilet lantai empat. "Si Hanako masturbasi siang-siang apa ya."

Menjalankan kakinya "Ah tapi si Hanako jarang di toilet lantai empat."dengan tetap berjalan tanpa suara, Daisuke memasuki toilet laki-laki, dengan mendorong pintu pelan dan tanpa suara. Menyeringai saat di ketahuinya ini adalah suara orang bersenggama. Berdiri di depan bilik, mendengarkan suara pasangan yang sedang bersenggama. Dan dengan sekali tendangan, pintu dapat di dobrak paksa, menimpa tubuh si lelaki yang sedang menggenjot perempuan.

"Yo."

Dua orang itu kaget "Mo-Motomiya-sensei."ucap si perempuan.

Si lelaki yang masih mengaduh kesakitan berdiri dan mendapakan fokus pada sosok pendobraknya "Motomiya-sensei."

Keduanya gemetar, kepergok sedang berseks ria di toilet sekolah, apalagi toilet yang jarang di gunakan karena letaknya agak jauh dari kelas-kelas dan lantai empat adalah semacam lantai tempat gudang-gudang penyimpanan, jadi jarang di lewati para murid.

"Wah-wah, Akiyama-kun dan Makino-kun."

Keduanya berkata terbata-bata, takut. Meminta Daisuke untuk tidak melaporkannya pada kepala sekolah agar tidak di keluarkan, dengan alasan mereka sudah tahun ke tiga dan sebentar lagi ujian Negara.

Daisuke hanya mengangguk-ngangguk, beralasan paham dan menenangkan mereka dengan berjanji tak akan mengadukannya pada kepala sekolah. "Tapi ada syaratnya. Datang..."Daisuke diam, berpikir "Ah maksudnya, jangan pulang dulu nanti. Setelah usai jam sekolah, tunggu sensei disini."

"A-apa yang in-ingin sensei la-kukan pada kami?"tanya Ruki Makino si perempuan.

Daisuke diam sebelum menjawab "Tak ada."dengan wajah datar "Hanya meminta kalian datang saja..."berpikir lagi "Ah tidak, sensei mau minta tolong sesuatu pada kalian berdua."

Daisuke beranjak pergi dari toilet, wajahnya memamerkan seringai _"Senpai. Ada permintaan lagi?"_

" _Haah, baru beberapa jam begini, kamu sudah punya lagi nih?"_

" _Nanti malam. Apa yang kamu minta?"_

" _Sepengasihmu saja, stock lagi lumayan banyak."_

" _Ok."_

Menutup panggilan. "Dua percobaan, kira-kira enak tidak ya?"

#

Malam hari seperti malam kemarin, Daisuke melompati lagi pagar sekolahnya.

"Ne, Oni-san."

Suara perempuan menyapanya lagi. "Kalung di lehermu bagus deh."Daisuke mengedarkan pandangannya "Aku ingin."seringai wajah seram dari perempuan itu.

Daisuke menghela napas, perempuan itu menyerang, Daisuke berkelit dan mengeluarkan pisaunya, menghunuskan pisau pada tangan perempuan itu dan membuatnya kesakitan dan lenyap "Heran. Ini hantu jadi pada nyambi di sekolahan apa. Kuchisake onna kemarin, beberapa waktu lalu Rokurokubi."menyimpan pisaunya "Sekarang Kuma onna. Nih hantu legenda jadi pada transit di sini semua."berjalan kembali "Aneh."

##

"Se-SENSEIIII. AMPUUUUUNN!"teriakan Ryo Akiyama keras, air mata minta pengampunan sudah mengucur deras di wajahnya. Daisuke memaju mundurkan penisnya menjelajah lubang pantat Ryo. Di samping mereka, tergeletak Ruki lemas, wajahnya sudah penuh dengan jejak air mata dan air mata yang masih mengalir. Pakaiannya sudah tak ada di tubuhnya, kakinya mengangkang, sisa-sisa bekas persetubuhan seperti cairan yang keluar dari vaginanya masih tersisa.

"Hegh. Pantat laki-laki. Lumayan juga."nadanya tetap datar, namun bibirnya agak terangkat menikmati tiap inchi penisnya di remas-remas dinding pantat Ryo.

"Ryo."Ruki memanggil lemah.

Tangan Ryo yang terikat oleh tali yang di kaitkan ke atap, tak bisa berontak di jejali penis Daisuke. "Hanako."panggil Daisuke.

"Ya."Hanako terbang ke samping Daisuke. Daisuke menggapai wajah Hanako dan menciumi bibirnya ganas, Hanako membalas ciuman Daisuke dengan sama ganasnya. Daisuke terus menusuk-nusukkan penisnya, bibirnya sibuk dengan Hanako.

"SENSEI!"

Tak peduli dengan teriakan Daisuke tetap mendobrak pantat Ryo. Hingga dirasa sebuah rasa datang, melepas ciuman dengan Hanako "Bosan."mengeluarkan penisnya. "Pantat laki-laki lumayan juga ternyata. Harusnya dari dulu aku nyoba juga."ucap Daisuke merasa pengalaman pertamanya menyetubuhi laki-laki.

"Sensei. Aku juga pengen di analin dong."pinta Hanako.

"Anak kecil jangan minta yang gak-gak ah."Daisuke berucap namun jari tengah kanannya menusukkan pada lubang pantat Hanako yang memang sudah tak memakai celana dalam, membuat Hanako menjerit kecil dengan wajah keperihan.

"Nah."melirik Ruki "Tadinya aku gak kepikiran juga, tapi aku juga belum pernah nyoba analin perempuan."seringai di wajah datar Daisuke, membuat Ruki ketakutan, dengan sisa tenaganya dia mencoba berdiri, dalam keadaan tak terikat, namun gagal.

Tak lama, Daisuke langsung meneroboskan penisnya, dengan keras dan paksa masuk ke dalam lubang pantat Ruki yang sudah menangis deras kembali "SENSEIIIIII, SAKIIIIT!"

"Hee. Sakit ya."

Daisuke memaju mundurkan dengan kasar, membuat Ruki benar-benar menjerit keras-keras, menahan rasa sakit yang teramat di lubang pantatnya. Namun tak lama kemudian "Gak enak."Daisuke langsung melepasnya "Kok beda sama punya Ryo ya?"

"Sensei."Daisuke menoleh, melihat Hanako yang melayang sembari memasukkan jari-jarinya ke lubang pantatnya "Akhu jugha penghen."

Menghela napas "Yang ini juga gagal."

Daisuke menggeremetakkan lehernya, kakinya beranjak mengabil pisau, memain-mainkan pisau. Ryo melihatnya makin ketakutan, Ruki pun dari sudut matanya melihat ngeri. "Hanako."menghentikan aktifitasnya, Hanako menoleh "Main darts yuk."ajak Daisuke.

"Eh, kayak gimana?"

Tersenyum kecil "Begini."melempar pisau sekuat tenaga, pisau melesat cepat dan menusuk mata kiri Ryo. Jerit kesakitan bersamaan jeritan Ruki melihat kekasihnya tertusuk pisau di mata. "Gimana?"

Hanako diam, mendarat di dekat Daisuke "Gak mau. Hanako gak boleh bunuh orang."

Terdiam, senyumnya mengembang lebih, terkesan lembut sekali. Mengelus kepala Hanako "Anak baik."

Ryo yang dalam keadaan terikat tak bisa mencabut pisau dari matanya "Yah karena Hanako gak mau ikutan, aku juga segera selesaikan saja. Lagian.."melirik penisnya yang masih tegang "Daisuke kecil belum lemas. Hanako-chan, tunggu ya."Hanako mengangguk dengan senyum.

Daisuke menyelesaikan kerjaannya cepat, setelah mencabut dari mata Ryo, pisaunya mendarat di dada kiri tepat di jantung Ryo. Tak lama nyawa Ryo sudah hilang, Ruki pingsan melihat tubuh Ryo yang di robek Daisuke "Sensei, cewek ini pingsan."

"Anak kecil tak boleh pakai kata cewek. Pakai kata perempuan."

"Buu, sensei ketat."kesal Hanako "Seperti penis sensei yang ketat di vagina Hanako."

Daisuke jongkok di samping Ruki yang pingsan, menghujamkan pisaunya berkali-kali di dada kiri Ruki. "Itu sih, vaginamu saja yang kelewat kecil."menjilat darah Ruki yang menempel di pisaunya, dan memuntahkan "Gak enak."

"Aaaahh, sensei. Gak boleh sembarangan jilat-jilat darah orang."peringat Hanako.

"Iya. Maaf. Gak enak pula."memeletkan lidahnya dan mengusap-ngusap dengan tangan. Merobek tubuh Ruki dan mengambil kedua ginjalnya. "Yah karena senpai gak minta yang lain, kasih ginjal aja deh."

Memasukkan ke tas yang di bawanya. "Nah sekarang, karena aku bukan guru seni, jadi aku tak tahu tentang seni tuh kayak gimana."

Daisuke sedang berpikir, namun nampaknya tak mendapatkan ide bagus. Dan lagi, Hanako di sampingnya terus merengek-rengek. Menggaruk kepalanya kesal dan segera menarik Hanako ke dalam pelukannya, memberi ciuman panas sebentar dan segera mendudukkan dirinya di lantai. Hanako yang melayang dia tarik dan mulai mengarahkan penisnya pada lubang pantat Hanako.

"SSSS-SENSYEIII. UUUGGHHH PENUH. AHHHH KAAAHHHHH!"

Hanako naik turun di atas tubuh Daisuke, tak seperti pada lawan seksnya sebelumnya, dengan Hanako, Daisuke mendapatkan sebuah kenikmatan yang teramat. Membuatnya benar-benar di buai kenikmatan duniawi tubuh wanita. Lama, Daisuke mengganti posisinya menjadi gaya gukguk. Hanako melayang di depan Daisuke dan Daisuke menerobos pantatnya cepat.

"Ah begitu saja."ucap Daisuke menyeringai.

"Apyanya senseikh."

Daisuke merasakan puncaknya, dan dengan keras semakin menekan dan "SENSEIIIII!"merasakan cairan sperma Daisuke yang tumpah di lubangnya, Hanako menjerit nikmat.

Daisuke menghela napas peluh keringat di tubuhnya. 'Dengan dia, aku selalu dapat puncak.' Daisuke mencium lembut, tak seperti napsu, lebih ke kasih sayang pada Hanako. Hanako membalasnya, tangan Daisuke bergerak ke dada Hanako dan meremasnya pelan "Aku suka sekali dengan dada Hanako-chan."

####

Esok harinya, di temukannya kembali mayat membuat gempar kembali sekolah, lebih gempar lagi dengan kondisi dan keadaan mayat, dua mayat Ruki dan Ryo. Keduanya di perlihatkan menggantung dengan alat kelamin saling bergabung, penis Ryo di masukkan ke dalam lubang vagina Ruki. Di tambah kondisi perut mereka yang sudah terkoyak, membuat bau amis darah bercampur dengan udara toilet yang memang agak kotor.

Di temukannya mayat Ruki dan Ryo yang sedang dalam keadaan bersenggama menyebabkan suatu rumor, mereka di kutuk karena melakukan hal tak senonoh di sekolah. Belum lagi persoalan, kenyataan bahwa beberapa organ korban hilang.

Pihak sekolah, di mulai dari Direktur dan seluruh staf di kumpulkan, menanggapi permasalah yang terjadi selama beberapa bulan terakhir, tepatnya satu tahun. Beberapa guru yang percaya tentang kutukan meminta kepala sekolah memanggil pengusir arwah dan sebagainya, beberapa orang lainnya berpendapat ini hanya kerjaan pembunuh sadis yang tak pandang bulu.

'Tak sopan, aku bukannya tak pandang bulu. Coba vagina mereka enak dan dapat membuatku sampai puncak, aku gak bakalan membunuh mereka.'dengan wajah datar Daisuke menyimak apa isi rapat dadakan.

Pembicaraan merembet ke nama baik sekolah. Daisuke tak mendengarkan, keluar ruangan dengan alasan, setidaknya harus ada satu orang yang patroli, memastikan para murid tak ada yang di luar kelas. Berjalan pelan-pelan, memperingatkan para murid yang terlihat berkeliaran untuk masuk kembali ke kelas dan belajar sendiri-sendiri. 'Yah, sesuai yang ku pikirkan sih. Mereka pasti menganggapnya kutukan.'

"Motomiya-sensei."

Suara siswi terdengar di telinga Daisuke, menoleh ke belakang "Ah, Yagami-kun."

"Sensei, benarkah-benarkah Ruki dan Ryo di temukan dalam keadaan seperti yang di ceritakan?"

Daisuke agak diam sebentar "Yah, mungkin. Sensei tak lihat langsung sih, hanya dengar. Kenapa?"

Hikari mengepalkan jari tangannya "Mereka temanku. Aku tahu mereka, meski mereka memang sudah melakukan hal seperti itu, aku tahu pasti mereka tak akan melakukannya di sekolah. Mereka juga tahu tata krama."

'Ah, justru mereka yang ku pergoki kemarin.'

"Aku."menahan isak tangis "Aku benar-benar tak menyangka, orang tega mana yang membunuhnya sampai seperti itu."

"Rumornya kutukan loh."

"Tak mungkin. Sensei percaya kutukan?"

Memalingkan wajahnya "Yah, gak terlalu juga."

'Gawat. Aku ingin sekali menikmati dan mencoba tubuh anak ini.'suara hati Daisuke, wajahnya tenang di luar, di dalam seringai sadis sudah terpampang.

Obrolan sebentar keluar dari topik awal, Daisuke mencoba menghibur, temannya mati siapa yang tak sedih. "Makanya Yagami-kun kalau melakukan hubungan badan jangan di sekolah."

Memeletkan lidahnya "Enggak lah. Lagian aku gak ada pikiran ingin melakukan hubungan badan di usia sekarang ini."

Mengeluarkan senyum kecil "Hee, anak baik."

Hikari tersipu malu, mendapat pujian dari Daisuke. Tangan Daisuke bergerak, hendak mengelus puncak kepala Hikari. Namun terhenti saat di rasakan Daisuke, sebuah bayangan hitam semu memunculkan dirinya, matanya tak berkedip, seluruh tubuhnya serasa berhenti. Bayangan hitam itu menyeringai sangat lebar, setitik keringat menetes di wajah Daisuke. "Sensei."suara Hikari terdengar, namun Daisuke masih belum bisa bereaksi "Motomiya-sensei?"masih, Daisuke masih terpaku dengan tangan Daisuke yang masih menggantung "Daisuke-sensei?"

"Ah."tersadar "Maaf, Yagami-kun."menurunkan tangannya.

Hikari memandang bingung, tapi beberapa detik kemudian berlalu menjadi kesal "Omong-omong, sensei punya pacar?"

Daisuke diam, matanya melirik ke sembarang arah. Alih-alih menjawab "Kabar senpai bagaimana?" mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Dih sensei malah ngeles."cemberut Hikari "Oni-chan baik-baik saja, kemarin baru saja mampir dari rumah."

Obrolan keduanya masuk ke topik kakak dari Hikari. Sembari meladeni obrolan 'Senpai. Tak ku sangka dia pasang barikade begitu.'tersenyum menanggapi kata-kata Hikari 'Dia waspada sekali.'

####

" _Yah, aku hanya mengantisipasi saja."_

" _Cih. Curang sekali, senpai."_

" _Siapa yang tak sayang adik."_

" _Siscon!"_

" _Yah, aku tahu, cepat lambat, Hikari pasti kau incar juga. Aku hanya pasang penangkal saja buat dia."_

Senyap suara sambungan ponsel _"Aku tak melarangmu menyentuhnya, kamu dan Hikari sudah kenal lama, sebagai juniorku kamu sudah berhubungan dengannya sejak kamu dan aku di SMP. Dan aku tahu watakmu seperti apa. Kau bebas menyentuh Hikari."_ Daisuke diam mendengarkan tanpa memotong _"Asalkan tak ada pikiran negatif yang dapat membahayakan Hikari. Barikade yang ku pasang tak akan merespon, selama kamu tak ada niat jahat pada imoto kesayanganku, Dai."_

" _Cih."_

" _Aku yakin, Hikari sendiri tak keberatan kamu manja. Dai, daripada masih bingung-bingung, nikahi saja Hikari."_

" _Aku harus mencobanya dulu."_

" _Dan membiarkan Hikari menjadi seonggok protein busuk."_ suaranya menekan _"Jangan harap Dai."_

Daisuke menjeda beberapa _saat "Akan ku pertimbangkan sebagai pilihan terakhir."_

" _Apanya."_ suaranya menjadi sebuah ejekan _"Yah selama aku tak berubah pikiran. Daisuke."_

Daisuke mendecih kesal, menutup sambungan ponsel. Wajahnya benar-benar masam "Sensei?"Hanako melayang di samping Daisuke. Malam hari di dalam sekolah, Daisuke hanya mampir, tepatnya sih berjaga-jaga, pihak sekolah mulai melakukan penjagaan ketat malam hari. Dan Daisuke menawarkan diri dengan kata-kata _"Ano, hampir seluruh staf dan pengajar di sini sudah berumah tangga, aku yang masih lajang ini tak keberatan kok dengan patroli malam hari."_

"Telepon dari Taichi-kun ya."ejek Hanako "Aku tahu banget, satu-satunya orang yang dapat membuat sensei seperti ini hanya Taichi-kun."

"Diam Hanako."

Hanako memandang Daisuke, tubuhnya yang kecil melayang tak jauh di jarak pandang Daisuke "Sensei."

"Apa?"

"Sensei melakukan ini untuk mencari istri kan."

Daisuke diam, kali ini matanya juga menatap Hanako. "Kenapa patokan sensei seperti ini. Harus yang bisa membuat sensei mencapai crot."

"Anak kecil jangan bilang crot dalam konten dewasa."

"Kenapa sensei. Kenapa patokan sensei di situ, padahal ada banyak kriteria lain kan. Istri kan gak hanya untuk di pakai seks saja."

Tetap diam "Sensei. Istri itu kan perempuan yang harus di sayangi dan di cintai sensei, istri kan bukan predikat seperti pacar saja. Istri kan predikat perempuan yang hidup terus berdampingan dengan sensei dalam kehidupan rumah tangga sensei."

"Sensei..."Hanako semakin mendekati Daisuke "Kalau sensei berpatokan pada hal ini, pernikahan sensei tak akan bertahan lama loh."

"Anak kecil tahu apa sih."

"Sensei. Hanako memang bertubuh kecil, tapi Hanako juga senang nonton drama orang dewasa. Kebanyakan pernikahan mereka di dasarkan cinta, alih-alih dengan apa yang sensei patok sekarang. Dan kebanyakan, aku sering melihat, patokan yang sensei gunakan, tak akan berjalan indah."

Hanya menatap mata Hanako dalam, menghela napas "Kenapa kamu bukan manusia."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tak usah pusing-pusing lagi."

Tersenyum "Sayangnya Hanako bukan manusia."melayang berputar-putar "Dan bila Hanako manusia, sensei tetap tak bisa menikahi Hanako. Hanako masih di bawah umur."

Tertawa kecil "Saat seperti ini saja kamu bawa umur."

Tangannya menggapai tangan Hanako, memegang erat dua tangannya "Ne sensei. Coba cari orang yang bisa kau cintai. Jangan hanya dari patokan napsu saja."

####

Langkah ringan, di malam hari. Koridor sekolah bergema, lelaki dengan mahkota berantakan cokelatnya dengan cerutu tersemat di bibirnya. Suara tawa bising di sekitarnya tak dia pedulikan, beberapa sosok kasat mata dengan bentuk-bentuk aneh dan terkadang hancur mampir di depannya dan terkadang seperti hendak mengagetkannya, namun tak memberi efek apapun padanya.

Berdiri diam, di depan pintu berplang toilet perempuan di lantai tiga sekolah, menghembuskan asap cerutunya, membuka pintu dengan pelan, menapaki ke dalam dengan keadaan toilet yang gelap, mencari tombol lampu di dinding. Terang, berdiri di depan bilik yang tertutup rapat "Hanako-chan."

Suara yang jarang dari biasanya dia dengar, segera keluar menembus bilik "Lama tak jumpa ya, Hanako-chan."

"Taichi-kun."seru Hanako agak girang, memeluk Taichi Yagami "Kemana saja, sudah jarang mampir kemari."

Tertawa pelan, mengusap kepala Hanako "Maaf, aku sibuk."kepalanya menengok kanan kiri "Toilet ini tak berubah ya, masih sama seperti dulu."

Mengobrol biasa sebagai pelepas kangen. Hingga sepertinya Taichi mulai masuk ke dalam inti apa yang membuatnya datang kemari "Hanako-chan. Masih sering ber-seks dengan Dai?"

Hanako mengangguk "Iya."memerah. Taichi memperhatikan "Taichi-kun, ada perlu kemari?"

"Itu."Taichi menunjukkan ponselnya "Si Dai, aku sudah menghubunginya dari tadi, tapi gak nyambung-nyambung, makanya aku kemari sekalian lihat kamu. Ternyata malah tak ada."

"Oh."Hanako melayang masuk ke dalam bilik, kemudian keluar lagi "Ponselnya ketinggalan di sini, dan batrenya sudah habis."

"Bisa ketinggalan gitu. Hanako-chan, si Dai sudah hampir satu bulan ini belum memberi kabar tentang penjualan. Dia tak lagi nyolong organ?"

"Enggak, katanya keadaan lagi gak mungkin, soalnya sekolah di perketat. Sejak di hebohkan dengan empat ginjal terakhir yang di beri ke Taichi-kun."

"Oh."Taichi melihat ke luar jendela, bulan sedang bersinar terang tanpa tertutup awan "Hanako-chan, mau main-main keluar?"

Hanako memiringkan kepala "Mau sih, tapi Hanako kan gak bisa keluar dari sekolah."

Menyeringai, wajah penuh kebanggaan. Mengulurkan tangan pada sebuah dinding tipis yang tak akan terlihat oleh orang biasa, sebuah kekkai yang mengurung Hanako di dalam sekolah, terlebih di dalam toilet. Hanako memandang tak percaya saat kekkai itu pecah berhamburan "Paksa saja."

"Taichi-kun, kok bisa."

"Kau pikir aku siapa. Ayo keluar."memandang sejenak pada Hanako "Yoshino-chan."

##

"Hanako."panggil Daisuke di depan bilik biasanya. Namun tak ada jawaban "Hanako."panggil Daisuke kembali, tetap tak ada jawaban "Hanako!"menaikkan sedikit nada suaranya, tetap tak ada respon juga. Habis sabar, Daisuke menendang pintu bilik dan mendapati sebuah kekosongan "Tak ada."

Daisuke keluar toilet "Tumben."melirik kiri dan kanan. Kakinya melangkah, menapaki tangga naik ke lantai empat. Sosok boneka anatomi berlari kencang, semakin mendekati Daisuke. Daisuke menjegal dan boneka anatomi jatuh berserakan "Kau, beraninya mengganggu acara lariku."kata boneka anatomi marah.

"Kalau tak ingin ku jegal, jangan berlari di depanku."

Berjalan meninggalkan boneka anatomi. Hingga Daisuke berhenti di depan toilet tempatnya membunuh Ruki dan Ryo. "Kenyataannya aku sering membunuh di toilet lantai tiga dan sekarang empat. Jadi tempat terlarang untuk di pakai." Daisuke membuka pintu dan masuk "Tapi aku merasakan ada manusia disini."

Seluruh bilik yang tertutup di buka satu-satu, hingga di bilik terakhir. Daisuke membuka perlahan dan matanya menangkap sesosok manusia, murid sekolahnya terikat di dudukan toilet. Orang itu menangis, jelas dari wajahnya, mulutnya di tutup. "Eh. Cewek."

Daisuke memperhatikan lebih seksama "Takuya Kanbara."

Tangan Daisuke mengulur, melepas ikatan di mulut Takuya "Sensei."

Daisuke melihat seluruh tubuhnya, tubuh yang di balut seragam perempuan siswi sekolahnya, lengkap sampai rok dan dasinya. "Cosplay SM?"

"Aku di bully!"jerit Takuya, kesal mendapati komentar pertama setelah menyaksikan dengan seksama.

"Bercanda."Daisuke membuka ikatan di seluruh tubuh Takuya dengan pisaunya. "Bisa berdiri?"

Mengangguk pelan, namun sepertinya masih agak sulit karena kelelahan Takuya hampir limbung. Daisuke menangkapnya, menahan tubuh Takuya agar tetap berdiri. "Kau di bully?"

Takuya mengangguk "Sudah lama?"mengangguk kembali "Gak lapor?"menggeleng "Kenapa?"

"Aku takut fotoku dalam keadaan memalukan ini di sebar."

"Hee. Klasik sekali."

"Tunggu disini, aku mau ke kantin dulu, ambil minuman dan roti."

Saat akan melangkah, tangan Takuya menarik pergelangan baju Daisuke "Kenapa?"

"Aku ikut."

Daisuke menatap, matanya melirik ke kirinya "Kenapa?"

Jeda sejenak "Aku takut."

"Bisa lihat berarti."

Mengerti maksud Daisuke, Takuya mengangguk "Kuat berjalan?"mengangguk kembali, dan Daisuke berjalan duluan, Takuya di belakang namun tak lama suara jatuh terdengar "Laki-laki kok lemas banget."Daisuke balik lagi. Menggendong Takuya dengan bridal.

"Sensei."wajahnya agak memerah.

"Kenapa? Kalau kamu di gendong di punggungku, nanti kamu di colek-colek cewek muka sebelah itu."Daisuke menunjuk pada sosok mengintip di luar toilet. Melihatnya Takuya yang takut, menempelkan wajahnya ke dada Daisuke.

Mendapati sesosok laki-laki yang berpakaian perempuan di tangannya, tiba-tiba Daisuke merasakan penisnya menegang 'Si kecil connect.' Memperhatikan lagi wajah yang menempel pada dadanya, namun tak jelas. Mendecih pelan, Daisuke jalan ke dalam bilik kembali, mendudukkan Takuya di salah satu kloset "Sensei?"tak mengerti dengan maksud Daisuke.

Mendapatkan kembali gambaran jelas wajah Takuya dalam retina matanya, Daisuke terus memperhatikan, membuat Takuya memerah "Sinyal darimu kuat juga."merasakan penisnya semakin menyesakkan selangkangannya.

Daisuke mendekat, mencium bibir Takuya. Mata Takuya terbelalak, tak menyangka perlakuan senseinya. Daisuke memainkan lidahnya, mencoba membuka akses mulut Takuya. Takuya diam, tak ingin membuka mulut. Merasa tak bisa memaksa masuk, Daisuke melepas ciumannya. "Sensei. Apa yang..."di potong dengan ciuman, kali ini bibir Daisuke dapat masuk ke dalam bibir Takuya, memainkan lidahnya di dalam rongga mulut Takuya.

"HMMPPH."suara Takuya tertahan.

"HUUMM."Daisuke semakin ganas memainkan ciumannya. Dominasinya membuat Takuya yang pada awalnya memang sudah lemas menjadi tak bisa berkutik, hanya bisa menerima perlakuan mungkin pelecehan dari senseinya. Dapat dirasakannya, Daisuke yang mengirimkan salivanya pada Takuya.

Hingga Daisuke merasa, Takuya yang memang sedang lemah, di tambah sekarang sedang di hambat pasokan oksigennya, melepaskan ciumannya. Memperhatikan wajah Takuya yang sudah memerah padam. Termenung, Takuya di matanya begitu manis dan dapat membuat napsunya bangkit. Tak sabaran, Daisuke melancarkan serangan lanjut, merobek paksa seragam perempuan Takuya beserta Bra yang di pasang pembulinya.

"Ssseennsei."desis Takuya saat Daisuke memainkan puting kirinya, dan Daisuke menggerayangi dada bidang Takuya.

Daisuke menciumi dada Takuya, menghisap putingnya kuat, membuat Takuya mendesah keras. Daisuke semakin memberikan rangsangan, menciumi setiap jengkal tubuh bagian atas Takuya, menandai setiap inchi tubuh atasnya.

Saat sepertinya, sebuah rasa birahi menguasai Takuya. Tangan Takuya bergerak menghentikan kepala Daisuke yang sedang menciumi perutnya. Daisuke diam, mendapati kepalanya sedang di pegang muridnya, melirik ke atas. Kepala Daisuke serasa di tuntun dan agak kaget mendapati ciuman langsung dari Takuya.

Agak lama mereka berciuman, hingga Takuya melepaskan dengan setetes liur menggenang di bibirnya, membuatnya menjadi tambah menarik dan membuatnya semakin bernapsu "Sensei."suara Takuya menggoda Daisuke, dan Daisuke paham, Takuya pun sudah di kuasai napsu. Tangannya mendarat di dada Daisuke, mempreteli kancing baju Daisuke "Sensei."menyusupkan tangannya "Aku tak akan kemana-mana, tapi aku mohon..."

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin air minum. Kumohon."

#

Jari tengah Daisuke menusuk masuk lubang pantat Takuya "HUUGH Sensei."desis perih Takuya tertahan oleh penis Daisuke yang sedang di oralnya.

Dengan gencar, Daisuke memaju mundurkan jari tangannya. Menambah menjadi dua jari menusuk-nusuk Takuya. "Sensei, ."desah Takuya yang mengocok penis Daisuke, kocokannya seperti sudah lihai, di kombinasikan dengan sedotan dan hisapan serta jilatan mulut Takuya, membuat Daisuke benar-benar merasakan kenikmatan yang teramat.

"UUUH, Kanbara-kun."desah Daisuke "Kau lihai."

"HUMMPH."Takuya memaju mundurkan mulutnya, menjilatinya, membasahinya dengan ludah. Terkadang menjilati buah zakarnya kiri Daisuke menggapai penis Takuya dan mengocoknya pelan, membuat Takuya yang sedang mengoral semakin mendesis nikmat mendapatkan rangsangan pada penisnya dari gesekan kulit tangan Daisuke.

Sifat dasar Daisuke adalah tidak sabaran, maka setelah di rasanya cukup dengan pemanasan yang di rasakannya lama, Daisuke memangku Takuya, yang awalnya mereka bermain di luar bilik toilet, membawa Takuya masuk ke dalam dan memposisikan Takuya menumpukan tubuhnya di dudukan kloset.

"EGGHHHNN, BBBESARRR."Takuya menahan rasa sakit saat di masukkan "SSSENNSEEIII!"

Daisuke mendorong sekuat tenaga, membuat penisnya langsung melesak masuk "AKKKKKKHHHH!"Takuya berteriak kencang "IIIKKKKHHH, PENUHHH!"

Daisuke meresapi dinding pantat Takuya yang menurutnya sangat rapat di penisnya. "Sensei."suara Takuya seperti berbisik "Ayo bergerak."pintanya.

Pelan, Daisuke menarik dan memasukkan penisnya, wajahnya benar-benar meresapi rasa dinding pantat Takuya "UUHHHHH. GILAA, NIKMAT SEKALI!"

Pelan menyentak, Takuya mendesah-desah. Daisuke mempercepat genjotannya, desahan keduanya bersahutan, kompak berirama dengan suara PLOK-PLOK, beradunya selangkangan Daisuke dengan pantat Takuya.

Penis Takuya bergoyang mengikuti irama tubuh mereka, Daisuke memainkan tangannya pada puting dada Takuya. Memilin-milin "SSSHHHAAAAHHHH! SENSEEEIII, PENISS SENSEEEIII MEMENUHI LUBANG PANTATKU!"racau Takuya "NIKMATTTNYAAAAAAAKKKKHH!"

Pergantian posisi, merasa bosan berdiri, Daisuke mendudukkan dirinya di atas kloset dan menumpu Takuya di atas tubuhnya, menurunkan Takuya, memasukkan penisnya menembus lubang pantat Takuya yang sudah menganga. "UUUUKKKHHH SEMAKIN DALAMMM!"

Takuya naik turun di atas tubuh Daisuke, sensasi tancapan penis Daisuke membuat Takuya meneteskan liurnya, Daisuke terpancing dan mencium Takuya napsu. Tubuh mereka telah menyatu seutuhnya, dengan dada yang menempel. Takuya mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Daisuke, dan Daisuke mengalungkan tangannya di tubuh Takuya, tangannya terkadang turun ke bawah, menggesek pantat luar Takuya membuat Takuya semakin mendesah kenikmatan di beri rangsangan terus menerus.

"SENSEEEIIIKKKK, AKHUUU KELUAARRKKHH!"Takuya mengejan kuat saat cairan spermanya menyembur keluar, membasahi kedua dada mereka. Daisuke tetap semangat mengenjot, tapi wajahnya menikmati wajah Takuya yang sudah di kuasai napsu sepenuhnya, mata Takuya seperti hanya putihnya, terbalik ke belakang.

Daisuke menurunkan Takuya, menjadi terlentang di lantai, Daisuke langsung menembusnya kembali cepat. Tangannya terus menggerayangi dada Takuya. Takuya yang sudah keburu lemas, membiarkan Daisuke berbuat semaunya, menjadikannya pasif karena kelelahan. Matanya sekilas melirik ke luar jendela, ingin tahu selama apa mereka sudah bersenggama.

Daisuke menindih Takuya, mencium lehernya dengan tetap menjaga ritmenya menusuk pantat Takuya. Hingga matanya terbelalak, pikirannya tak menyangka. Ini seks terlamanya selain dengan Hanako, dan semakin tak percaya. Saat Daisuke merasakan sebuah dorongan kuat di penisnya. Mempercepat laju genjotannya "SENSEEEEIIIKKKHHH, CEEEPPPATT SEKALIIII!"

"KANBARA-KUN!"

"SENSEIIII!"

Dan dorongan terakhir, membuat Daisuke "AGHHHHHKHH!"menyemburkan spermanya ke dalam pantat Takuya.

"SENSEIIIIIIKKKHHH!"jerit Takuya "AKHHHHH. HANGATHHHH!"merasakan hangat sperma Daisuke yang menyembur di dalam lubang pantatnya. Penis Daisuke terus menyemprotkan sperma, banyak sehingga meluber keluar.

Wajah Daisuke mengeluarkan ekspresi kenikmatan, mencapai puncak yang luar biasa. Keringat mereka yang bercucuran sudah menyatu, Daisuke memandang sayu Takuya yang sudah menarik napas tersengal di bawahnya.

Dirasa penisnya sudah berhenti menyemprot dan semakin layu, Daisuke menarik keluar dan mendudukkan dirinya di, menyender pintu bilik. Memandang kembali Takuya yang terkulai lemas, tersenyum puas 'Ah. Nikmat sekali.' Memejamkan matanya. Hingga sebuah pikiran terbersit di benaknya 'Apa aku ini menyimpang?'

Sedang berpikir, dirasakannya, penisnya sedang di jilat dan di hisap. Menurunkan pandangannya, menatap Takuya yang sedang menjilati penisnya "Sperma sensei. Rasanya enak sekali."

Semakin berpikir 'Aku mencapai titik terpuncak birahiku.'menatap Takuya yang membenarkan posisi rambutnya yang menutupi matanya 'Dengan seorang laki-laki.'

'Dan sebelumnya dengan seorang sosok anak kecil.'

'Aku tak pernah begini dengan perempuan dewasa atau perempuan seumuran remaja.'

'Saat dengan Ryo Akiyama pun, aku sempat sedikit menikmatinya, namun tak sampai seperti ini.'

'Tapi dengan perempuan manapun, aku tak pernah begini. Aku tak pernah mencapai puncakku.'

Termenung dan saat di rasa bibirnya di kecup lembut oleh Takuya 'Apakah aku menyimpang. Aku dapat orgasme puncakku dengan seorang laki-laki yang berpakaian perempuan dan dengan seorang perempuan di bawah umur.'

####

"Hmm, bagaimana ya."

"Taichi-kun."desak Hanako atau sekarang "Kok kamu tahu nama asliku."Yoshino

Tertawa "Yoshino-chan tak perlu tahu. Yang perlu kamu tahu adalah siapa aku ini."

"Taichi Yagami, senior dari sensei."ucap Yoshino "Dan orang paling sombong."sungut Yoshino.

Tertawa agak kencang "Kalau ngomongin senior, kamu lebih senior dariku Yoshino-chan."naik ke sebuah replika motor mainan di sebuah taman "Lagian, aku ada perlu juga denganmu sih. Pertanyaanmu dulu, aku akan menjawab dan menceritakannya."memasukkan koin pada motor dan menggerakan seperti anak kecil.

Yoshino yang melayang berhenti, mengingat-ingat sebuah pertanyaan yang dia ajukan dulu pada Taichi. "Kamu tentu tahu tentang kerasukan?"

"Ya."Yoshino menjawab "Terkadang aku juga melakukannya kalau sedang iseng."

Nyengir dan menahan tawa, membelokkan motor ke kanan "Hantu semacam kalian hampir ada di mana-mana. Hanako, hampir di seluruh sekolah terutama sekolah dasar, cerita hantu Hanako pasti ada. Hantu-hantu lainnya juga setiap daerah ada, dan punya versi masing-masing."

Yoshino diam mendengarkan "Tapi tetap saja, inti dari kalian adalah dulunya manusia yang mati tak tenang, tak wajar, menaruh dendam dan segala tetek bengek yang membuat kalian tertahan di sini."motor yang di naiki Taichi berhenti, menggerutu karena hanya sebentar dia menaikinya dan memasukkan koin kembali "Tapi tahukah kamu, Yoshino-chan. Ada hantu-hantu yang bentuk asalnya bukanlah dari manusia. Mereka tercipta sejak awal sebagai hantu. Mereka di panggil iblis."

"Jadi?"

"Daisuke bukan di rasuki oleh hantu semacam kalian. Dia di rasuki oleh iblis. Asmodeus, itulah nama setan yang merasukinya."

 **TBC**


End file.
